


The way we heal

by harryisqueen



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Abuse, Abuse in a relationship, Angst, F/M, domestic abuse, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: The way the two of them had met had been odd to say the least. Kelly was way out of Cody’s league. When he had first introduced himself it had been in the dorkiest and stupidest way he thinks he could have managed. That had however led to the best friendship both of them could have asked for.





	The way we heal

**Author's Note:**

> TW for abuse in a relationship if you or someone you know is being abused by their partner PLEASE reach out. Abuse takes form in many different ways and it isn't always visible. 
> 
> Resources: https://www.crisistextline.org/textline?gclid=EAIaIQobChMI__b589iX3QIVx4qzCh1FvQ-aEAAYAiAAEgLRwfD_BwE  
> 1-800-799-7233
> 
> https://www.domesticshelters.org/?gclid=EAIaIQobChMI__b589iX3QIVx4qzCh1FvQ-aEAAYAyAAEgKd2fD_BwE  
> https://www.thehotline.org/help/

The way the two of them had met had been odd, to say the least. Kelly was way out of Cody’s league. When he had first introduced himself it had been in the dorkiest and stupidest way he thinks he could have managed.

He walked up to her at the bazaar and said “Hey my names Cody! We should start a relationship.”

Of course, at the moment he had meant a friendship. Fire and life wizards tended to work very well together in battles one being offence the other being defence.

Naturally, her response had been utter confusion and had replied with “First of all I have a boyfriend second of all that’s not the best sentence starter.”

After she had said that Cody, of course, had stumbled over his words to get out the fact that he meant a friendship. As in a relationship friendship. That the two would work well together in battles and he wasn’t referring to a romantic relationship. Kelly had been hesitant at first cocking her brows. Who wouldn’t thought he had literally started the conversation with “let’s start a relationship.”

The two of them, however, did start a friendship a great one at that. They quested together constantly and pvp’d with other students. Cody, however, couldn’t help the sinking feeling of how much he wished they were more than friends. Sure he had wanted a friendship/partnership at first but Kelly was just such an enticing and wonderful person. Not to mention she was pretty. Like really pretty.

Cody felt guilty when Kelly had called him crying telling him that she and her boyfriend had broken up. Cody knew darn well this was not the moment to be selfish and make a move so instead, he bought movies over to her house for them to watch to take her mind off the selfish asshole who had broken her heart.

Cody had made sure the next day to chew that asshole out. To make it worse this dude actually had no clue what he had done wrong. Cody had left the myth wizards classroom beyond pissed. He then sought out Kelly later that day seeing if she was down to 2v2 that night. She had agreed and the two had first met for dinner at the commons café then 2v2 multiple times only losing once.

He drove Kelly home in his car dropping her off at the front of her barn. He remembered when she had first told him she was buying a farm. He had, of course, teased her about her green thumb but supported her and helped her reach her dreams of buying that car. Before he left she randomly stood on her tiptoes connecting their lips. She clearly realized what she had done after she had done because her eyes widened and she slammed the door.

That’s how they ended up avoiding each other for almost 3 weeks. It was almost physically painful when every time he tried to approach her she’d turn on her heel and walk the other way. He wasn’t sure why she had kissed him but he could tell loud and clear that she regretted it.

He had tried nearly every form of contacting her. Hell, he had even tried to teleport to her but she had cost some form of spell that prevented anyone from teleporting to her. Cody hated to admit it but he had cried. Relationships aside he had a wonderful friendship with Kelly one that he had with no one else not even his friends in PVP cub.

 

Finally, at the end of her 5th week ignoring him, he had enough. He was going to find some way to talk to her. He had one of their mutual friends Isabella help him by tricking her into meeting him in Isabella’s house. He knew it was wrong to lie to her but he was desperate. Desperate to know why she was ignoring him.

He was nervously waiting for Kelly and Isabella’s arrival rocking back and forth on his feet. Finally, he heard their voices echoing through the kitchen as they made their way to the living room. Once Kelly had come into the living room and saw him she tried to turn around and flee but before she could Cody spoke up.

“Please don’t leave we need to talk. I need to know why you’re ignoring me. It’s not fair for you to just ignore me and give me no explanation why.”

Kelly’s eyes were glued to the floor “I’m sorry.” She finally blurted. “I don’t know what I was thinking I was just sad that Damian had dumped me and was lonely and desperately trying to fill that hole. Myself and Damian had been together for 5 years and one day he just decides he doesn’t feel anything anymore? I guess I was just desperate for someone to love me the way he used to.”

Cody looked at her for a moment before the pieces began to form in his head. The way she never wanted Damian and Cody in the same room. Why she never wanted him over because Damian never wanted him over.

Cody looked her dead in the eyes and asked as calmly as he possibly could “Kelly did Damian hurt you? Please don’t lie to me.”

Kelly looked down towards the floor in shame. A few tears fell down her cheeks that she quickly swiped them away.

“I just wasn’t the girlfriend he really needed. I should’ve acted better. If I would have been a better girlfriend he wouldn’t have needed to hit me. He did it so that I would be better.” She choked out.

Cody’s head was burning. Burning with rage. This dude had Kelly terrified. His best friend Kelly. The girl that he had lowkey been in love with when they met 3 years ago was hurting her. All this time.

“Kelly listen to me you’re not gonna talk to him again. I and our friends will not let him hurt you again.” Cody said as calmly as he could.

“You don’t understand.” She choked out “I can’t just leave him altogether he’ll take everything from me. My pets my house and my plants.”

 “Kelly you have to listen to me. You need to keep yourself safe then we’ll get your plants and pets. He can’t keep what’s rightfully yours from you.”

“Yes he can my house is in his name. He convinced me to have him sign on the loan and somehow it ended up in his name.”

Cody felt his blood boil at that statement. That manipulative bastard. Kelly put everything into her farm and this asshole just stole it all from her.

“Kelly listen don’t worry about the house we’ll get all your pets and plants and find somewhere to store them we just need to get you and your pets away from him,” Cody said.

“You’re right Cody. Can I just stay at your place till I’m able to get it all figured out?” Kelly asked.

“Yeah of course,” Cody said.

Cody pulled Kelly against his chest in a hug. They’d figure this out and she’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
